


As long as you're here tomorrow

by iknowthatweareupsidedown



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthatweareupsidedown/pseuds/iknowthatweareupsidedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes home wounded. Jim is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you're here tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Gabriel_Sherlock_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Gabriel_Sherlock_Potter/gifts).



> This is a very random short little story written for my friend and professional cutie Jim.  
> I have no clue how to write, but I have decided to post everything I write so I trust y'all to tell me if it's totally horrible. I am also very very terrible at titles (go ask my teachers) so bear with me.  
> My native language is not english and I don't have a beta, so just holla if you see a mistake^^
> 
> As always you are more than welcome to find me on tumblr: http://iknowthatweareupsidedown.tumblr.com/

Jim had just tucked the twins in when he heard the front door bang open. He quietly slipped out the door to the bedroom and turned on the nightlight as he sneaked down the hall. He wasn’t expecting anyone yet, since Sebastian was on a mission. Therefore he was shocked when he saw Sebastian leaning against the door, looking slightly pale.

”Seb?” he said eyebrows drawn together in confusion. As he got closer he saw the small splatters of blood and the larger one on Sebastians right hip.

Sebastian smiled weakly at him “Hey boss, sorry to have scared you” he managed, looking towards the stairs “are the twins asleep?” Jim slowly crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Don’t” he said, voice like steel. He let his eyes run over Sebastian before putting a slender arm under his arms and giving him a chance to lean on him as they walked towards the couch.

“Why the hell are you not a hospital” Jim hissed as he unpacked the first aid kit and placed it in front the couch. Sebastian glared at him.

“And say what? _oh yeah my target had a gun and shot me_. We both know I can’t do that.” He managed to keep his stare for a few moments before lying back down on the couch. Jim sighed and put on some surgical gloves before pulling up Sebastian’s shirt. Normally this would have made him smirk and lean up to kiss Sebastian, but now all it did was make him wince.

“Fuck” he muttered under his breath as he looked over the wound. Luckily the bullet wasn’t wedged too deep in his hip, and it hadn’t hit the bone, but it would hurt to get out. Jim gently ran his hand through Sebastian’s hair before pulling in order to get his attention.

“This is going to hurt” Jim said looking Sebastian in the eyes. Sebastian managed a nod and grabbed a pillow for him to bite into. Jim now placed his focus on getting the bullet out of his husband and disregarded his whimpers of pain. When he was done he bandaged the wound and looked at Sebastian once again.

“Idiot” he hissed before pulling him in for a bruising kiss “don’t ever fucking do that again” he demanded. Sebastian gave him a cocky smile which only faltered slightly when he sat up.

“You’re the one sending me out there” he teased. Jim sat back on his heels and regarded him. To Sebastian’s credit he didn’t shift the slightest, being used to his boss’s weird ways. As Sebastian was about to get up Jim caught his gaze before speaking.

“and don’t even think for a second that I don’t hate it” he admitted looking vulnerable, something even Sebastian was rarely allowed to see. Sebastian held his hands out for him and dragged him into his lap.

“hey hey now” he said rubbing circles on Jim’s back, something he knew calmed him down.

“I’m still here. I’m still right here loving the ever living fuck out of you and the twins, and that’s not gonna change anytime soon.” He leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. Jim sighed deeply and relaxed slightly in his grip.

“I know, I love you too” he said silently before leaning back with a small smirk.

“But if you have awoken the twins, you’re getting them back in bed.” Sebastian groaned and tipped Jim over so he was lying on the couch. He kissed his forehead and smiled lovingly at him.

“Fine” he said overly dramatic as he got up. Getting the bullet out had stopped the worst of the pain, and after taking some painkillers he went up to check on the twins. Thankfully he hadn’t woken them up. He stayed in the doorframe and watched them sleep a little before he felt Jim sliding up behind him.

“Bed?” he mumbled into Sebastian’s back. Sebastian nodded and closed the door with a little smile.

Who would’ve thought he would end up here?


End file.
